Secret Warriors Vol 1 14
| StoryTitle1 = Wake the Beast, Part 4 | Synopsis1 = Quake is outraged that Nick Fury dismissed the Druid. Talking with her, without the rest of the Secret Warriors, Fury explains to her that she wasn't going to make a decision, so he did it for her. Druid just doesn't have the potential in him to be something greater. As Quake walks out, Hellfire offers to take her for a drink. Meanwhile, at Leviathan base long Witner, Madame Hydra presents the Japanese box to Leviathan leader Magadan, much to the dismay of Viper. However, it is not intended for trade, but a gift. Viper frantically ask how she could betray everything she believes in. Madame Hydra responds that she had done this more than more and shoots her. Magadan glees at the death of one of Hydra's leader. Madame Hydra then takes off her headdress to return to her identity as Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine. Flashing back to 15 years ago in Rome, the Contessa is meeting her parents. Then suddenly, they are killed by a sudden explosion. Two days later, she is weeping in a church before their coffins. She is then approached by a mysterious man, who addresses her a "comrade". Regaining her composure, the Contessa demands to know why he didn't contact her soon, as the Consulate has been asking questions about her paperwork. The man promises that nothing is wrong and promises that she can continue her parents' work as undercover agents. More over, he promises a higher position for her. The day after, at her parents' funeral, the Contessa is approached by Dum Dum Dugan, commending how her parents worked against communism. He then offers to recruit her into S.H.I.E.L.D. In the present, in a small shop, Quake is venting her anger. Once she calms down, she asks Hellfire what "J.T." in his name stands for. He answers that it is James Taylor, as he was named by his mother after a singer/songwriter; he remarks that Quake does remind him of her. Quake then asks how does he deal with Fury. Hellfire admits that he hates the veteran but the only reason he sticks around with him is because of her. Meanwhile, in Gehenna, Gorgon is being scanned by the repurposed PSI-Agents, who determines that he's not a traitor. He then apologizes for letting Madame Hydra leave. However, Kraken reveals that he had planted tracking devices on all their transports and determines that Madame Hydra is in Russia. Back in Long Winter, Contessa has gotten back into her old clothing, before detailing to Magadan about Hydra. She explains that while Hydra is technologically advanced, they are struggling with recruitment and divided interests. Magadan's lieutenants then hook up the box and defrost one of the container, awakening its occupant: Orion. As Orion clothes himself, Contessa and Magadan update him on the state of Russia. Orion then declares that they she "Taunt the Baron, tempt the Fury." Meanwhile, Fury receives a text from Contessa, requesting dinner tomorrow evening, "At that place from that time with the stars and the open sky..." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** * ** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references below for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14291 }} References